


Sola

by cruci_fics



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: (mildly depicted), Abuse, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruci_fics/pseuds/cruci_fics
Summary: Trini didn't plan on dying that day--not on purpose anyways.Her original intentions were to run, run and hope no one found her. Run until the lights of the city faded away, run until she reached an ocean, a border, anything. Anything but this.Trimberly AU based off of Becky G's music video for Sola. (Continued into Mangú)





	Sola

**Author's Note:**

> i've watched this video too many times for it to be healthy some suffer with me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fg5BodB3imA 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: FLASHBACKS OF ABUSE mostly just in beginning, slight mentions throughout

Trini didn't plan on dying that day--not on purpose anyways.

Her original intentions were to run, run and hope no one found her. Run until the lights of the city faded away, run until she reached an ocean, a border, _anything_.

Anything but this. 

She paced and fretted, wearing a hole in the cheap motel carpet and biting her nails down to the skin. After nearly an hour of flip flopping, running through every possible scenario in her head, and nearly backing out of the whole thing all together, she made her decision. 

Which is how she ended up attending her own funeral. 

Some part of her deep down had always wondered what it'd be like. Who would cry, who would be seemingly unfazed, who would say things like 'I didn't know her very well, but she seemed nice.' who would even _go_. 

Her unpopularity at school was no deterrent for half her class to show up and give fake speeches, blot at forced tears, and tell her family friends all about the amazing Trini--and how lucky they all were to know her.

Bullshit.

She should have expected Daniel to show up. Her stomach clenched tightly as she watched the back of his head, his broad shoulders hunched, bringing back memories of the shadows they used to cast over Trini every time he stood above her with a raised hand. Or fist. Or vase. Even a cooking spatula one time. When his hands weren't on her, weren't caressing her in ways that made her skin crawl, they were punching, or slapping, or shoving. And she had no choice but to take it. No choice but to slump defenseless against a wall. A couch. A cold tile floor. Even a refrigerator once--that one coincided with the spatula. 

Why. Because she talked too loud. Because she offhandedly mentioned she didn't like the same soccer player he did. Because she brought him a coke instead of a pepsi. Because she wore a color he didn't like. A flip switched and he lost it, tearing down anything and everything in his path like a twister. 

She actually liked him at first, too. In a 'you are conventionally attractive and kind of funny I guess' kind of way. If not for her parents, she would have just stayed friends with him. But every time she'd come home from school, or so much as walk down the stairs, it was: 'How's Daniel? Daniel's cute, right sweetie? Oh, you two would make the sweetest couple! His parents are lawyers, isn't that nice?' Weeks of this continued, until Trini finally relented. Agreed on one date. And then another. And another. She kissed him without feeling, went to dinner at restaurants that were way too fancy for her taste and served food in quantities that wouldn't satisfy a mouse. Even wore heels her mother had picked out that squeezed her toes and nearly made her break an ankle with every step. She thought she could continue like that for a little longer, just until she could get a job, move away from her minuscule, close minded town, and start over. 

But then things went sour. Slowly at first, barely noticeable to anyone but her. 

The first time he hit her came as a shock. The sharp sting. The metallic taste of blood in her mouth. The body in front of her, blurred and distorted. He apologized almost immediately, gathering her gently in his arms and trying to justify losing his temper with it just being a 'rough day'. 

That was the first and last time he made up excuses. 

A ear piercing sob cut into her thoughts, drawing her eyes away from Daniel and to a familiar woman slumped over in her chair, speaking in garbled Spanish through her cries. 

Trini almost laughed at the irony. This was partially her mothers fault, anyways.

Everything got to be too much, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. No matter the threats Daniel spat at her if she told anyone, she ended up running to mommy. She collapsed in her arms, telling her everything--when it started, how often it happened, the bruises hidden beneath long sleeves, the ice packs going missing from the freezer--all of it. She expected her mother to believe her immediately. To hold her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. Instead, all she got was her mother gently prying her daughters arms from around her waist, and shaking her head sadly. Her words sent Trini spiraling. "That can't be right, Daniel's a good boy." she brushed a strand of hair behind Trini's ear. "There's no need to seek attention like this sweetheart, you're just confused." 

That's when she'd had enough. When she packed a bag with her passport, stole her fathers wad of cash from the back of his dresser drawer (along with his switchblade), and ran. 

Faking ones death is no easy feat, but Trini managed to pull it off without a hitch. Although, showing up to her own funeral could completely unravel it all, so she got ready to sneak away, the pastor's drawl nearly sending her to dream land. But then, she spotted someone else in the seat next to Daniel. 

Long dark hair spilled over tan shoulders exposed by the cutouts of her dress, and Trini didn't have to see her face to figure out who was now holding Daniel's hand between the wooden lawn chairs. 

Trini stared at the back of that head every day. 

Kimberly Hart. (Former) Cheerleader and mean girl extraordinaire--at least from what Trini had heard gossiped around school. Kimberly didn't bother her like the other memebrs of the squad did, she actually treated Trini like a human being. With small smiles, and little waves in the hallway, the occasional hello. That is until Amanda Clark would elbow her and whisper something into her ear, resulting in Kimberly rolling her eyes. Trini vaguely remembers a scandal involving the two of them recently, but with all the meaningless things that floated around school, she couldn't be bothered to keep track of it all. 

The late evening sun pulled down across the cemetery, lighting Kimberly's flawless and un-scarred skin with a soft rays. 

Trini felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of the same thing that happened to her, happening to Kimberly--or any other unsuspecting girl for that matter. 

She slipped away quietly as another sob came from her mother, walking across the manicured lawn towards her car. She made a decision right then and there as she glanced back to Daniel, now forcibly crying on Kimberly's shoulder.

"I'll be back."

* * *

 

Trini watched the clock tick slowly against the floral wallpaper, heaving a sigh back against the uncomfortable pillows. She was ready to run, to leave this place and never look back, but there was something she had to do first.

Nearly a week had passed since her 'funeral' and she was eager to hit the road, the only thing holding her back being a certain...someone. A certain someone with dark chocolaty eyes and legs for days.

Who was also most likely caught in the clutches of her abusive ex by now. 

The rusted springs creaked as she climbed off the mattress and went into the dimly lit bathroom. She pulled out the wig that had seen many previous Halloween's, lifting it up to comb out the tangled knots of synthetic hair a much darker shade than her own. She wasn't sure about the cliche disguise at first, but with everyone knowing everyone in this town, it couldn't have hurt to bring it--and she's glad she did. 

She crossed her fingers that what she was about to do worked. 

Every Tuesday afternoon without fail for the last few months, Daniel would be at the local diner, complaining about the game the night before and stuffing himself with milkshakes. She used to spend hours in that window booth, praying someone would whisk her off to a far away land, somewhere she didn't have to hide or live in fear. 

She could only hope that Kimberly was there and more importantly, would come with her. Driving off into the sunset with a dead girl who she barely knows may not be too enticing, but knowing Daniel, and knowing how quickly he can sink his claws in, Kimberly may agree to just about anything.

 

Trini pulled up to the diner, already spotting Daniel's mop of brown hair through the window. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the girl across from him, shoulders hunched and head down, trying to make herself smaller.

Trini knew that trick well.

She could tell he was rambling on about something in the way that he does, hands gesturing wildly and features scrunched into a scowl. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, grabbing the switchblade from the pocket of her jean shorts and flipping it open. It didn't take long to spot his car(that _goddamn_ stupid car he never shut up about) and she made her way over to it as inconspicuously as she could. Thankfully, the parking lot was fairly empty, further spurring her on to do what she had been wanting to do for so long. 

Trini pulled her hand back, and stabbed one of the jet black wheels, the air deflating out with a satisfying hiss. 

"Payback's a bitch." she let a smug grin spread across her face, and was nearly tempted to go for the other three tires, until she remembered Kimberly. Kimberly probably scared half to death inside, hoping and wishing for someone to come save her. She shook her head, kicking the wheel for good measure. "Another time." 

Although hopefully, there would never be another time. 

The contrasting temperatures of the sweltering heat outside, to the cool air blowing in the diner was enough to raise goosebumps on Trini's skin as she scanned tables, spotting the two almost instantly. She also noticed that the two waitresses were both out from behind the counter, and quickly made for the door to the kitchens. 

Low and behold, a spare uniform nearly hit her in the face as she walked in, and she held her breath as she pulled it on over her clothes, not even close to believing her luck.She grabbed a napkin and quickly scrawled on it with shaking hands, before grabbing a pot of coffee and praying with everything in her that this worked. 

Trini ducked her head, keeping her eye's on the tile floor as she slowly passed each table. When she came to a stop, it took everything in her power not to look directly at Daniel, instead leaning over to fill Kimberly's mug. She slipped the napkin across the table, and Kimberly looked at in confusion. She lifted the edge, eyes widening as she read Trini's shaky handwriting. 

_**Come w/ me! I can save you!** _

Trini was gone as soon as she'd came, and she left the coffee pot on the counter, discarding the uniform as well. She made for the door, silently praying that Kimberly followed, and stripped the itchy wig off. 

Tapping her fingers nervously on the steering wheel, she watched through the window as Kimberly stood. Trini lost sight of her, and held her breath in anticipation. The next thing she knew, Kimberly was bolting out the door, and climbing into her car with a yell.

"Go!" 

Trini cursed, reversing the car and peeling out of the parking lot with a squeal of the tires. She quickly put it in drive, stepping on the gas pedal and pulling out onto the main road with a whoop of victory. 

Kimberly finally focused her attention to who she had just decided to drive off with, and her mouth gaped. 

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Hello to you too, Kimberly." 

She waved her hands, continuing to gape her mouth open and shut. "You were dead!" 

"Nope, never was actually." 

"You faked your own death?!"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" 

Kimberly fell silent as they continued on the highway, back towards the motel. 

"Thank you." 

Trini glanced over to see Kimberly brushing a finger over a bruise forming on the edge of her lip. 

"Don't mention it." 

They were quiet for a couple more minutes until Kimberly spoke again. "Where are you taking me? And how exactly did you fake your own death? Do you have a twin or something?" 

"You ask a lot of questions."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes. "Sorry I'm a little curious about the dead girl that just whisked me away." 

Trini sighed. "We're going back to where I'm staying, it's a long story, and no I don't have a twin--at least not that I know of." 

Kimberly must have been satisfied with that answer, as she leaned her head back against the upholstery and shut her eyes. "Are we fugitives now?" 

"You are, I'm dead."

They pulled up to the motel, and Trini quickly ushered her in. "I just have to get my stuff, then we can leave."

"And go where?" 

Trini shrugged. "Anywhere." she pulled the switchblade out of her pocket and threw it on the bed, before starting to gather her clothes. 

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Kimberly through her hands up. "I can't just _leave_." 

"Yes, you can," Trini stopped packing for a moment to give her a pointed look. "If you want to get away from him, you can."

Kimberly dropped her hands, before rubbing them on the edges of her peach romper. She blew out a breath between her teeth and nodded, her dark locks falling down across her collarbones. "Okay. Okay, fine." 

She started pacing, and Trini turned her back to load up the last of her stuff. 

"Gotta pee." the door to the bathroom shut lightening fast and Trini sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. 

Was this ridiculous? Was she really about to run away with a girl she barely knows, with no plan, and no house to come back to? She rubbed her hands down her face in exasperation. If they didn't get going soon, she was going to back out completely, which she, nor Kimberly, could afford to do. 

"Kimberly, come on! What's taking so long?" 

The door creaked open, and Trini stood, turning towards the sound. "You read--oh my god." 

The girl that had rushed into the bathroom moments ago, was not the same girl that came out. 

"Uh, y-you um, that's, I mean--wow." 

Trini tried desperately to pull herself together--keyword _tried_. 

Kimberly ran her fingers through her hair, shaking out stray pieces and effectively tousling it. "What do you think?" 

The once long and silky waves were now an uneven and choppy bob that ended just beneath her jawbone, casting a shadow that made her features look ten times as more sharp. 

Kimberly's expectant face reminded Trini that she had asked her a question, and she gulped. 

"I think it's...nice." 

Kimberly threw the closed switchblade to Trini, who caught it before it smacked her in the face. "Thanks." she noticed Trini's leather jacket hung over the side of a dusty old arm chair, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

"Can I borrow this?" 

Trini grabbed her bag, clearing her throat. "Yeah, sure." 

Kimberly slung the jacket over her shoulder and pulled open the door. She gestured a hand. 

"Lead the way."

 

**Author's Note:**

> kimberly cutting her hair off with a pair of scissors in a dirty school bathroom? i think u mean kimberly cutting her hair off with a switchblade in a dirty motel bathroom 
> 
> Mangú is next! get ready for some gay shenanigans in the desert


End file.
